


They're All They've Got

by childofmischief



Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Carter tries to be a good brother, soft children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofmischief/pseuds/childofmischief
Summary: Six months after Sadie is put to live with her grandparents, Carter and her father come for a visit. A little accident happens at the park.





	They're All They've Got

Carter and Sadie sat next to each other in the living room of their grandparents’ flat, not knowing what to say to each other. Who knew that after not seeing each other for six months after their mother died would completely deteriorate any relationship they had. Even if they were still really young, Sadie six and Carter eight, they could tell how uncomfortable seeing each other again was.

Sadie pet her cat as she rested on her lap, smuching her face into her hand to be pet. Carter fiddled with his thumbs as his grandmother and father talked in the kitchen in hushed, yet angry voices.

“They’re arguing.” Sadie hissed under her breath, the beginnings of an accent forming already. Carter swallowed, biting his lip, head turned in the hopes of listening in on the conversation that was occurring.

“You know I don’t want you here.” Their grandmother whispered harshly. “You can visit her, but take the children somewhere.”

“I don’t understand why we can’t stay here.” He said. “Please.”

“No.”

Their father sighed, and exited the kitchen, a small, apologetic smile. “Children, we’re going to the park, and then out to eat.”

Carter jumped up, eager to get out of the uncomfortable atmosphere of the flat. Sadie rolled her eyes, and gently placed Muffin on the ground, shoving on some boots that Carter was amazed a six year old could even get combat boots in their size.

“The park is lame.” Sadie complained, as she followed her father and brother out the door.

“You’ll have a good time, I’m sure dear.” Their father said, as they piled into a taxi, Sadie next to her father and as far from Carter as possible. She tapped her fingers against the door, looking out the window, not wanting to talk to her family at all. This fascinated and scared Carter a bit. She was so young, and already she hated him. What had he done?

“Why do you hate us?” He blurted out, startling Sadie.

“What?” She scoffed. “I don’t hate you.”

“You act like it!” Carter yelled, clenching his jaw. “You’re so-so standoffish towards us!”

“What does that even mean?” Sadie shot back, leaning over to look dangerously into Carter’s eyes, her own blazing.

“Children!” Their father interjected. “No fighting, we’re going to have good time, okay?”

Sadie huffed, and sat back in her seat, watching the city of London passing by out the window. “Whatever.”

They arrived at the park, Carter going over to join some kids on the swingset, while Sadie sat with her father, grumbling.

“Go play with Carter, Sadie.” He said, pointing towards Carter who had a smile on his face as he swung the highest out of all the kids, who were looking at him in awe.

“Fine.” Sadie pushed up off the ground and went over towards Carter, standing in front of his swing as he pushed back, and he came forward, legs out.

And collided with Sadie’s nose, knocking her over. Carter jumped off his swing, rushing to his little sister, as she lay where she fell on the wood chips, clutching her nose and crying.

“I’m so sorry, Sadie!” He said, trying to help her up but she pushed him away, crying harder.

“Why did you do that, Carter?” She sobbed, pulling her hand away and seeing blood, taking in a sharp breath. “You made me bleed!” She cried.

Their father jogged toward them, instructing Sadie to keep her head back. He left the siblings to get an icepack, when Sadie said,

“I really don’t hate you.” She whispered. “You’re alright, I guess.” She didn’t look Carter in the eyes as she said this, and he smiled at her, wrapping her in a hug, much to her dismay.

“I don’t hate you either.” He said, realizing Sadie was now bleeding onto his shirt, and he knew he should probably pull away, but he didn’t want her to go back on what she said. “I missed you, you know.” He admitted.

“I missed you too.” Sadie said, wrapping her arms around her brother too, sniffling into his shirt. “We’re family, I guess.”

“I guess so.” Carter said, pulling away as their father came back with an ice pack, smiling at how his children were bonding, just what he wanted. They would need each other someday, he didn’t know when, but he knew they would. They were too young to hate each other yet, they didn’t need that. They were family, no matter what happens.

And family is all they’ve got.


End file.
